Obscenidades Midgardianas
by Luna-Goddess.of.Mischief
Summary: Loki descubre el slash fiction en Internet. Naturalmente, lo usa para molestar a Thor, Tony, y a Steve. Parejas: Thor/Loki y Tony/Steve. Advertencias: Lenguaje soez y situaciones de contenido fuerte.


Hola a todos! :3

Esta es la cuarta historia que traduzco al español. Es la traducción de la original **"Midgardian Smut" **por**LulaMadison.** Una historia muy graciosa que me encantó porque me hizo reír bastante. Antes de proceder a leerla les aconsejo que lean la advertencia porque no quiero que hayan malentendidos después.

**Advertencia: **Esta historia tiene un alto contenido de humor verde, lenguaje soez y se hacen referencias a contenido sexual. **Parejas:** Loki/Thor y Steve/Tony

Espero que les guste! :)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a LulaMadison.**

* * *

**OBSCENIDADES MIDGARDIANAS**

Steve puso su computador portátil sobre la mesa de la cocina, se preparó una taza de café y se sentó a revisar su correo electrónico. Cuando Tony le había mostrado por primera vez el computador y el Internet, pensó que jamás sería capaz de dominarlo, pero resultó ser bastante fácil cuando se tiene a alguien disponible las 24 horas del día que le gusta presumir sobre lo mucho que sabe de tecnología.

Hizo clic en su dirección de correo electrónico y comenzó a leer el primer correo. Era de la hija de su tatara-tatara tía, una encantadora jovencita, de tan sólo 8 años de edad, quien regularmente le enviaba fotos e historias que ella misma escribía. Le encantaba que incluso después de tantos años, mientras todo el que había conocido estaba viejo o muerto, todavía tenía familia, una conexión, en éste mundo.

_Querido Steve, _—comenzaba el correo, —_Te escribí una historia en clase. Es sobre lo mucho que te quiero y cómo tú eres mi héroe. Mi segunda persona favorita es Iron Man. Creo que deberías besarlo. _

Steve pensó que era algo un poco extraño tratándose de una niña de 8 años de edad, pero continuó leyendo.

_Creo que tú y Iron Man deberían casarse y cuando lo hagan en la noche de bodas, deberías dejarlo que te joda toda la noche con su enorme y dura verga una y otra vez hasta que pidas por más._

_Con mucho amor, Annie._

_P.S. ¿Todavía eres virgen?_

Steve cerró de un golpe la tapa del portátil y corrió al laboratorio de Tony.

* * *

—Al parecer no tiene virus… la dirección IP está bien, éste es definitivamente el correo electrónico que enviaron, pero ¿dices que el texto ha cambiado? —Preguntó Tony, tan pronto como Steve colgó el teléfono.

—Sí, la mamá de Annie dijo que el comienzo del correo es el mismo, justo hasta la parte que dice que soy su héroe, el resto del mensaje es el que es diferente, —respondió Steve.

—¿Entonces no escribió la parte donde dice que soy su segundo favorito? Bueno, sinceramente estoy molesto. —.

—Tony, ¿podemos concentrarnos en esto? —.

—Bien, bien… ¿Tus otros correos están normales? —.

—No los he revisado todavía, —dijo Steve y abrió el primer correo. —Éste también está cambiado, dice que debería agrandar mi… bueno, ya sabes qué… en 7 centímetros y hay un enlace. ¿Debería darle clic? —.

—Por Dios ¡no!, y por favor si alguien te pregunta que si pueden depositar un millón de dólares en tu cuenta bancaria, NO les des detalles. ¿Cuál sigue? —.

—Boletín de noticias de una compañía donde compré un CD. —.

—Abre ese. —

Steve hizo clic en el correo y dijo, —Todo se ve bien. Las últimas ofertas, noticias de la compañía y… oh. —.

—¿Qué? —.

Steve giró el portátil apuntando a la parte inferior del correo, que decía:

—_NUESTRAS ÚLTIMAS OFERTAS EN BLU-RAY: Obtenga el 50% de descuento para Virgen a los 90. La conmovedora historia de cómo el playboy Tony Stark le quita la virginidad tiernamente a Steve Rogers. Obtenga el 50% de descuento para El Increíblemente Bien Dotado Hulk… _—.

Tony pulsó el botón para retroceder, abrió el siguiente correo y leyó la primera línea.

—_Más fuerte, Tony, más fuerte, _—_Steve gimió, con sus piernas dobladas hasta su pecho mientras… _—.

—Bien, he visto suficiente, —dijo Tony.

—¿Así están todos? —Preguntó Steve y Tony asintió. —Entonces ¿cómo demonios está sucediendo? —.

—Alguien debe estar interceptando el correo en algún momento a lo largo del ruteo y cambiando los contenidos de alguna manera, —dijo Tony, abriendo su propio portátil y tecleando. —Todos los correos viajan a través de diferentes servidores y lo único que tienen en común es nuestro servidor. —.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Steve.

—Te estoy enviando un correo, —respondió Tony, abriendo el portátil de Steve otra vez y limpiando la bandeja de entrada. —Debería ir solamente a nuestro servidor. Si alguien lo ha hackeado, debería haber un retraso mientras cambian el documento. —.

Tony pulsó _enviar_ y en milisegundos el correo apareció en la bandeja de entrada de Steve. Ambos se reunieron alrededor del portátil y Steve hizo clic en el correo y sus bocas se abrieron.

El correo era una imagen grotescamente reproducida en ASCII de un miembro erecto.

—Es imposible, —dijo Tony. —Nadie puede alterarlo tan rápidamente. —.

—¿Imposible? —Preguntó Steve. —¿O más bien, inhumanamente imposible? —.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que tenemos un extraterrestre en nuestro servidor? —.

—Tal vez no un extraterrestre, —dijo Steve. —¿Tal vez un dios nórdico a quien sabemos que le encanta hacer trucos? —.

—¡Ese hijo de puta! Voy a matarlo. —.

—¡Stark! —Dijo Thor, tan pronto como entró a la habitación. —He recibido un comunicado extraño. —.

—¿Tú también? —Preguntó Steve.

—¿Ustedes también lo recibieron? Espero que no lo hayan leído, es muy personal. —.

Tony cogió el portátil de las manos de Thor y abrió la tapa.

—Fury me ha enviado un mensaje, —explicó Thor. —¿Saben dónde está? Quisiera una explicación para ésta obscenidad. —.

—_Asunto: Nota para Thor Odinson._

_Contenido: Thor besó a Loki con deseo mientras frotó su dedo en la entrada del Embaucador, lentamente empujándolo dentro de él… _—.

—Oh por Dios, —dijo Tony, y desvió la mirada del portátil. —Steve no leas eso. No es de parte de Fury. Alguien ha intentado manipular los mensajes originales y cambiar lo que dicen. —.

—La única persona en la que puedo pensar es en Loki, —dijo Steve.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que mi hermano sería capaz de enviarme un comunicado sobre cómo cautivaría su cuerpo? —Preguntó Thor, con tono amenazador.

—Bueno… —comenzó Steve. —Hacer trucos como éste, es muy típico de él… —.

Thor reflexionó en la idea por un momento, luego alzó la mirada y gritó —¡HERMANO! ¡Sé que puedes escucharme! ¡Sería prudente de tu parte mostrarte ahora mismo! —.

Unas risas provinieron de la esquina de la habitación y todos voltearon para ver a Loki emerger de entre las sombras con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su rostro.

—¿Me llamaste? —Preguntó.

—¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué mandaste semejante obscenidad? —Le preguntó Thor.

—Porque es divertido. —Dijo Loki, —Y disfruté ver al Capitán sonrojándose cuando leyó la parte obscena del mensaje. —.

—¿Tú la escribiste? —.

—Por supuesto que no, Thor. Simplemente viajé a través del Internet y me encontré con eso. —.

—Se le dice "navegar en Internet", no viajar. —Le corrigió Tony, incapaz de resistir la tentación de un poco de educación.

—Stark, —bufó Loki, —Los mortales navegan en Internet. Yo no soy un simple mortal. —.

—Espera, —dijo Tony, —¿Quieres decir que puedes estar DENTRO del Internet? ¿Es así como pudiste cambiar los correos tan rápidamente? —.

—Por supuesto, es muy simple para alguien que sabe cómo teletransportarse y cambiar de forma. —.

—¿Así que cambiaste de forma en qué? ¿En 0s y 1s? —.

—Por Dios, —dijo Loki. —¿En realidad no entiendes cómo funciona esto? Un día te darás cuenta que yo soy lo que llamarías un científico también, Stark. Verás que soy infinitamente mejor que tú. —.

—Hermano, tienes que parar de hacer esto, —dijo Thor.

—¿O qué? —Respondió Loki, acercándose a Thor de manera ominosa. —No puedes detenerme. No podrías prohibírmelo aunque lo intentaras. —.

Los hermanos se miraron por un momento y luego Loki dijo, —¿Disfrutaste leyendo lo que te envié? Tengo acceso a muchos más. —.

—No lo leí. —.

—Deberías, —dijo Loki, alzando la mano y arrastrando delicadamente un dedo por la mandíbula de Thor. —Fue una lectura… bastante interesante. —.

Tony y Steve retrocedieron, pensando que los hermanos estaban a punto de tener otra de sus feroces peleas que siempre terminaban con edificios derrumbados y a dos metros bajo tierra con todo devastado, pero en lugar de eso Loki simplemente dio un paso atrás.

—Tengo una cita a la que no debo llegar tarde, les deseo un buen día, caballeros, —dijo, y desapareció.

* * *

—¿Qué quiere decir con que no podemos impedírselo? —Preguntó Fury. —Me dijo que nuestro servidor era impenetrable a los hackers. Dijo que teníamos el mejor sistema de seguridad y encriptación de datos en todo el mundo. —.

—Bueno, técnicamente él no está hackeando el servidor, —dijo Tony.

—Entonces explíqueme, si es que puede, —dijo Fury, cruzándose de brazos en su escritorio.

—Loki dijo que era un científico y Thor dijo que toda magia ES ciencia. —.

—Sí... —.

—Nuestra más plausible teoría es que trabaja a algún nivel atómico, como él dijo, reorganizar los átomos de un carro para convertirlo en un helado, o el texto de un correo mediante el reordenamiento de la señal eléctrica. —.

—¡Eso es imposible! —.

—Imposible para nosotros, a nuestro nivel de conocimiento científico, pero los Asgardianos son milenarios. Quien sabe lo que habrán aprendido a hacer en ese tiempo. —.

—Entonces ¿por qué no los ha desintegrado cada vez que han luchado contra él, si tiene ese nivel de poder? —.

—Bueno, si hubiera hecho eso no tendría con quién divertirse. —Dijo Tony.

Fury miró a Tony por un momento y luego preguntó, —¿Entonces qué hacemos? —.

—Nada. No hay nada que podamos hacer, —dijo Tony. —Si cortamos las líneas principales de la red, no habrá nada que le impida teletransportarse dentro del edificio. Con algo de tiempo podría generar algún tipo de escudo para evitar que venga, pero hasta entonces todo lo que hagamos en la red es juego limpio. —.

* * *

Fury ordenó que la red se apagara por completo, y a pesar de las protestas por parte de todos, el método fue trasladado a un sistema basado en papel. Ahora todo llevaba horas, todas las solicitudes de información tenían que ser impresas, entregadas a mano y luego incinerarlas.

Fury escribió a máquina una nota a todo el personal, recordándoles que todo esto se trataba de una situación temporal y duraría hasta que Stark encontrara una solución para el "problema de Loki". La llevó al departamento de copia y dejó órdenes para que fuera enviada a los jefes de cada departamento.

Unos 20 minutos más tarde sonó su teléfono.

—_Señor, es del departamento de copia. Parece que estamos teniendo un pequeño problema con la impresión de su nota, _—dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

—Si está teniendo problemas con las máquinas, tiene que llamar a soporte técnico, no a mí. —.

—_No señor, pensé que lo mejor sería mantener esto entre nosotros. _—.

—¿Qué sucede? —.

—_Bueno, señor, hemos comprobado dos y hasta tres veces las fotocopiadoras y su nota, pero…_ —.

—Exactamente, ¿cuál es el problema aquí? —Preguntó Fury, un poco irritado por la vacilación del hombre.

—_Bueno, definitivamente estamos imprimiendo su nota, pero todo lo que está saliendo de la fotocopiadora es um… pornografía… sobre usted y un hombre llamado Odín. _—.

—¿ESTÁ QUÉ? —Gritó Fury.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la red fue encendida de nuevo y ahora, lo único que estaba alterado eran los correos de Thor, Steve y Tony. Thor abrió su correo y leyó el texto detrás de sus manos, para luego borrarlo rápidamente. Tony pasó horas leyendo cada enlace que Loki le había enviado y finalmente respondió a uno de los correos diciendo "_ENVÍA MÁS PORNO_", a lo que el servicio al cliente de Amazon respondió con un "¿_Qué_?"

Steve había abierto y eliminado cada correo sin leer, hasta que la curiosidad pudo con él. Nerviosamente hizo clic en un enlace y comenzó a leerlo. La historia estaba sorprendentemente bien escrita y podía imaginar cada palabra saliendo de la boca de Tony. Pero la historia dio un giro inesperado, y el Steve y el Tony de la narración yacían en un sofá besándose; empezó a imaginarse la boca de Tony con la suya y se sorprendió de lo mucho que le atraía la idea.

* * *

Thor se sentó en su cama y comenzó a quitarse sus botas. Escuchó un sonido, era como música, pero amortiguada. Podía sentir una vaga sensación de zumbido bajo su almohada y metió la mano por debajo de ella hasta que encontró el objeto.

Era un celular. Había visto a Stark usar uno y le había ofrecido uno a él, pero se había negado, así que no tenía idea de dónde había salido éste. En la pantalla había una imagen de su hermano sonriendo, con su mano en la oreja, y su pulgar y dedo meñique extendidos, el resto de la mano encorvada.

_"All the single ladies. All the single ladies."_

Thor miró el celular, sin saber qué hacer.

—¡Por Odín, Thor! —Gritó Loki, mientras aparecía en la habitación, vestido sólo con una toalla verde, cubriendo holgadamente sus caderas. Le apuntó al botón verde en la pantalla y dijo, —Tienes que presionar aquí cuando te llame. —Con eso desapareció otra vez.

Thor presionó el botón verde y se llevó el celular a la oreja y dijo, —¿Hola? —.

—_Hola Thor, _—ronroneó Loki. —_Dime, hermano, ¿qué llevas puesto? _—.

—Pero… tú sabes que llevo puesto, acabas de estar aquí. —.

—_Dime de todos modos, _—demandó Loki.

—Llevo puesta mi armadura. —.

—_Bien, bien. ¿Llevas puesta tu capa?_ —.

—Por supuesto, es parte de mi armadura. —.

—_¿De qué color es? _—.

—Loki, sabes que es roja. —.

—_Roja… te estoy imaginando en ella, ahora mismo. _—.

—Hermano, ¿qué significa esto?, y ¿por qué no llevabas nada puesto? —.

—_He escuchado que hablar con la gente por teléfono puede ser excitante, y estoy aburrido de leer obscenidades por el día de hoy. _—.

—¿TODAVÍA estás leyendo eso? —.

—_El Internet está lleno de obscenidades, Thor. _—.

—Pensé que eras un lector rápido, hermano. —.

—_Lo soy, pero sólo puedo darme placer pocas veces en el día. _—.

—Loki, ¡eso es repugnante! Dime cómo le doy fin a ésta conversación. —.

—_Presionas el botón rojo, pero espera, Th- _—.

Thor finalizó la llamada, fue al baño, envolvió el celular en la toalla más gruesa y la puso detrás del retrete. Le preguntaría a Stark qué hacer con él al día siguiente.

* * *

Tony golpeó su mano contra la mesa varias veces mientras se reía.

—¿Qué es tan divertido, Stark? —.

—Lo siento, —dijo limpiando sus ojos, —Pero es la mejor risa que he tenido en toda la semana. —.

—Pensé que sabrías qué debería hacer. —.

—Bueno, personalmente me hubiera ido con él. No todos los días te ofrecen sexo por teléfono con un dios. —.

—¡Stark! Si te atreves a disfrutar de mi hermano, tendremos que hablar. —.

—Whoa, retrocede chico rudo, no me atrevería a pisar tu territorio. —.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —Preguntó Thor.

Steve entró en la habitación, con los ojos enrojecidos por la falta de sueño, y tiró un celular a la mesa.

—¡Dile a tu hermano que deje de llamarme! —Le gritó a Thor, y salió del lugar.

* * *

Las llamadas telefónicas se estaban convirtiendo en una actividad nocturna cotidiana. Al principio Thor había aplastado el teléfono y lo había tirado lejos, sólo para reaparecer misteriosamente al lado de su cama en cuestión de minutos. Dejó que se quedara sin carga y aún así seguía sonando. Tony le mostró cómo quitarle la _sim card_, y aún así seguía sonando. Si lo ignoraba, seguía sonando a un volumen cada vez más alto hasta que la habitación comenzaba a temblar y todos le gritaban que respondiera el maldito celular.

Con el tiempo, se dio cuenta que era mucho más rápido para atender la llamada de Loki, dejándolo despotricar y divagar durante una hora, hasta que decía que ya se iba para la cama. A veces las llamadas eran agradables, pláticas acogedoras sobre cómo había sido su día, otras veces Loki gritaba por el celular sobre cómo la gente decía que él debía salir con el Dr Doom. Esas eran las conversaciones que irritaban a Thor.

—Loki, ¿podrías dejar de llamarme para éstas tonterías? —Dijo Thor, una noche.

—_No, ¡no lo haré! ¿Sabes que están diciendo ahora? _—.

—¿Quiénes? —.

—_¡Los Midgardianos que escriben obscenidades! _—.

—No Loki, —dijo Thor, frotándose los ojos cansados. —¿Qué están diciendo ahora? —.

—_¡Parece que todos piensan que soy más pequeño que tú!_ —dijo, con un tono de indignación en su voz. —.

—Tú ERES más pequeño que yo. —.

—_¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Un centímetro si acaso! ¡Un centímetro no es nada! _—.

—Tal vez se refieran a que eres muy delgado. —.

—_Tal vez se refieran a que eres muy gordo, _—soltó.

—Loki, eso es algo terriblemente hiriente para decir. —.

—_Lo siento. _—.

—Si quieres aumentar de tamaño en general, te sugiero que empieces a entrenar más. Entrenaré contigo si quieres. —.

—_No me gusta entrenar. No me gusta estar sudoroso ni pegajoso. _—.

—Lo que quizás sea la razón de por qué prefieres leer historias obscenas, en lugar de intimar con alguien en la vida real. —Bromeó Thor.

—_¡Cállate, hermano! ¡Sabes que nadie puede tocar a Loki! _—gritó, y colgó.

Thor sonrió para sí mismo, satisfecho de haber molestado a su hermano lo suficiente como para haber finalizado la conversación, y volvió a dormirse. Estaba empezando a quedarse dormido cuando de repente, recibió una alerta de mensaje de texto. Frunció el ceño y alcanzó el celular que estaba en la mesita de noche.

Era un mensaje de imagen. Una foto de Loki con texto en blanco que decía: "Tengo el Mjolnir en mis pantalones" y debajo de la foto, Loki había escrito el mensaje: _"No importa. Encontré una zona en la que todos piensan que soy más grande que tú ¡JAJAJA!"_

* * *

La noche siguiente fue similar, Loki llamando para quejarse del Internet.

—_¡Thor! _—Se quejó Loki por la línea. —_Los Midgardianos han herido mis sentimientos otra vez. _—.

—Sí Loki, esa historia que me mandaste hoy fue de lo más hiriente, yo jamás te tomaría en contra de tu voluntad. —.

—_¿Qué? ¿Eso? No, eso no fue lo que me hizo sentir mal, de hecho esos son mis tipos favoritos de historia. No, ¡esta vez fueron muy lejos! _—.

—¿Qué hicieron ésta vez? —Dijo Thor, rodando los ojos.

—_¡Dijeron que mis hijos son monstruos! _—.

—Oh… —dijo Thor. —Eso es bastante grosero. —.

—_Bueno, tendré mi venganza, _—dijo Loki, con su voz de repente gruñendo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —.

—_Voy a inundar su precioso sitio web y lo pondré fuera de línea. _—.

—¿Es prudente eso, hermano? —.

—_¿Por qué no habría de serlo? _—.

—Porque a ti también te gusta leer obscenidades, y si eliminas el sitio no podrás volver a leerlas. —.

Loki se quedó en silencio por un momento y luego dijo, —_Bueno, sí… ¡lo sé! Voy a influir en los diseñadores para que eliminen los comentarios. ¡Eso les enseñará que no soy alguien que deban tomarse a la ligera! _—.

—No sé qué significa eso hermano, ¿es importante? —.

—_Oh sí, Thor, ¡muy importante! _—Dijo Loki riendo. —_Ahora, debo irme. No olvides revisar tu correo en horas de la mañana. Te enviaré algo muy bonito. Diles a Steve y a Stark, también. _—.

* * *

—¿Steve? ¿STEVE? —Gritó Tony mientras corría a través de la mansión, tenía que encontrarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Corrió hasta la cocina y vio a Steve sentando en la mesa con su portátil en frente de él.

—¡No le des clic! —Gritó, corrió hasta él y cubrió los ojos de Steve con sus manos.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Steve ya había visto el dibujo y apartó las manos de Tony.

—¿La gente cree que hacemos eso? —Preguntó Steve, ladeando la cabeza.

—Creo que es más un deseo. —.

—¿La gente QUIERE que hagamos eso? —.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, —dijo Tony, ladeando su cabeza también. —Te ves como si en realidad lo disfrutaras. —.

Se sentaron en silencio por un momento, ambos mirando a la exquisita imagen de Tony apoyándose sobre Steve y follándolo por detrás.

—Quienquiera que haya sido el artista, —dijo Steve, —Tengo que admitir que tiene mucho talento. —.

—Ajá, en realidad capturó el parecido. —.

—Tengo la sensación de que una parte de esto está fuera de la perspectiva y parece más grande de lo que es en la vida real, —dijo Steve, sonriendo con suficiencia.

—¡Oye! —Dijo Tony. —Eso no es gracioso. Di eso de nuevo y tendré que mostrarte cuán preciso es el dibujo. —.

—Tal vez me gustaría dibujar algo así por mí mismo. —Dijo Steve, dándole la cara a Tony.

—Supongo que necesitarás un modelo, —dijo Tony, acercándose.

—Creo que necesitaría algo detallado… íntimo… —No pudo terminar la frase porque Tony lo interrumpió con un beso.

* * *

En algún lugar de la mansión Thor abrió el enlace de la imagen que Loki le había enviado y Tony y Steve pensaron que habían escuchado una chica gritando.

—Hermano, es casi medianoche, —dijo Thor. —¿Podemos finalizar esta llamada y hablar mañana? —.

—_¿Sabes que he leído muchas historias donde te llamo así en el frenesí de la pasión que ahora la palabra por sí misma me ha empezado a sonar sexy? Llámame así otra vez. _—.

—¿Llamarte cómo? ¿Hermano? —.

—_¡Sí, sí! Dilo de nuevo… _—.

—Hermano. —.

—_¡Una vez más! _—.

—Hermano… —.

—_Otra vez… _—dijo Loki, sin aliento esta vez.

Thor se quedó en silencio por un segundo y luego con un leve gemido dijo, —Herrmaanoo… —.

El único sonido después de eso fue el de Loki respirando con dificultad al otro lado de la línea, y luego, de manera repentina, dijo, —_Me tengo que ir, _—y colgó.

Thor rió para sí mismo. Loki no siempre sería el último en reír.

Tan pronto como se tumbó en la cama, el sonido de Loki sin aliento se reprodujo en su mente. Se preguntó ociosamente sobre las intenciones de su hermano, y cayó en un profundo sueño dónde ponía sus manos sobre Loki haciendo que dejara salir esos sonidos otra vez.

* * *

Thor había pasado la mayor parte del día pensando en su hermano, y a las 10 p.m. de la noche siguiente, el celular sonó de nuevo.

—_Thooorrr… Los Midgardianos, creen que lloro todo el tiempo, _—gimoteó Loki, sollozando audiblemente y sonándose la nariz.

—Hermano, es tarde. ¿Debemos tener esta conversación ahora? —.

—_Es importante. _—.

—No, no lo es. Voy a colgar. —.

—_¡Espera, espera! _—.

Thor colgó el teléfono y se sentó en la cama, esperando. Tal y como lo esperaba, Loki se apareció en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Por qué finalizaste nuestra conversación? —Demandó él.

—¿Por qué sigues mandándome historias obscenas y dibujos? —.

—Porque es divertido. —.

—Loki… ¿por qué simplemente no me pides lo que quieres, en lugar de esto? —.

—No quiero nada de ti, —dijo Loki, poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Sé que eso no es cierto o de lo contrario no serías tan persistente. Si quieres que te bese, sólo tienes que pedírmelo y lo haré. —.

Loki permaneció allí, estupefacto por un momento y luego balbuceó, —¿P-Por qué crees que yo querría besarte? —.

—Si no, entonces ¿por qué las únicas historias que me muestras son aquellas en donde estamos juntos? —.

—Pensé que te molestarías. Que las encontrarías repugnantes. —.

—Al contrario, —dijo Thor, —He querido hacer las cosas que describen esas historias desde hace poco. —.

—¿Conmigo? —Preguntó Loki, nerviosamente.

—Sí. Contigo. —.

Loki permaneció en silencio por un momento y luego Thor dijo, —¿Quisieras que te besara? —.

Loki asintió temeroso y Thor se acercó hacia él.

—No te pongas nervioso, hermano, —dijo Thor, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Loki e inclinándose para besarlo. Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, el cálido aire en la cara del otro, y de repente Thor se encontró a sí mismo con nada más que aire. Loki había desaparecido.

15 minutos después, Thor recibió un mensaje de texto que decía: "_¡Ja ja! Caíste con mi broma. Como si yo quisiera besarte. Pervertido."_

Thor respondió de vuelta, tecleando lentamente: _"Cuando estés listo para actuar como un adulto, regresa. Hasta entonces ni se te ocurra contactarme de nuevo."_

—¿Qué quieres decir con actuar como un adulto? —Dijo Loki, apareciendo de vuelta en la habitación, tal y como Thor sabía que lo haría.

—Quería decir cuando pararas de huir. No hay razón para que me tengas miedo, hermano. No te haré daño, si me dejas amarte. —.

—Tal vez yo no quiera que me ames, —soltó Loki, casi por reflejo.

—Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto, —dijo Thor. —Si me quieres, puedes tenerme, pero sólo si lo dices. —.

—Yo… Yo… —Loki luchó para sacar las palabras, y dijo en voz baja, —Yo te quiero. —.

—Y puedes tenerme, —respondió Thor, acercándose a él. Puso una mano en la mejilla de Loki, luego se inclinó y le depositó un delicado beso en los labios. —No estuvo tan mal ¿no? —.

Loki retrocedió, sus ojos tan abiertos como un conejo atrapado, y desapareció.

No mucho después, recibió un mensaje de texto que simplemente decía: "_Lo siento"_ y Thor respondió: _"Cuando estés listo, estaré aquí esperándote."_

* * *

Tres días después de no tener noticias de Loki, Thor finalmente recibió un correo que contenía un enlace a una historia. Thor hizo clic en él, esperando que fuera una historia ridículamente obscena otra vez, pero se sorprendió bastante al ver que se trataba de una historia muy dulce y romántica. Thor suspiró apenas terminó de leerla y deseó poder entender qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de su hermano. Sacó su celular y le envió un mensaje de texto a Loki que simplemente decía: _"Te extraño."_

Thor se sorprendió al no recibir ninguna respuesta, y más tarde esa noche, cuando empezó a quedarse dormido en la cama, sintió las sábanas moverse tan pronto como Loki se encaramó en la cama a su lado y se acostó dándole la espalda. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente se durmieron, y cuando Thor se levantó a la mañana siguiente, Loki se había ido.

* * *

A Loki le tomó una semana entrar sigilosamente a la cama de Thor antes de que pudiera volver a encararlo. Aceptó con frialdad el abrazo de Thor y finalmente durmió en sus brazos. Dos semanas después, Loki dejó que Thor lo besara otra vez. Era mejor de lo que Thor lo había soñado, pero la manera en que Loki lo había tirado para otro beso había sido desconcertante.

—Loki, —preguntó Thor, —¿Has hecho esto antes, no? —.

—Sí, —dijo Loki. —¿Eso te disgusta? —.

—No, en lo absoluto, sólo que pareces asustado. —.

—Antes no había sucedido así. Siempre había sido rápido y, —Loki bajó la mirada, —No particularmente agradable. —.

—¿Alguien te ha herido, hermano? —Preguntó Thor, lleno de horror ante la idea.

—No, no, —dijo Loki. —Nunca había sido así. —.

—Bien, —dijo Thor. —Mataría a quien te hubiese herido. —.

—Gracias, —dijo Loki, hundiéndose en los brazos de Thor. —Eres demasiado bueno para mí. —.

—No, no lo soy, —dijo Thor, sonriendo y besando su frente.

* * *

Steve se sentó en la cama, leyendo un libro mientras Tony ociosamente pasaba los canales. Ambos escucharon un gemido proveniente de la habitación de al lado y se miraron, sonriendo. Se levantaron de un salto y apoyaron sus orejas contra la pared. Hubo un silencio por un momento y luego algo golpeó suavemente contra la pared, seguido de otro gemido. Pronto hubo un ritmo regular golpeando y Steve rió, cubriéndose la boca.

—Suena como si por fin alguien se hubiera decidido, —dijo Tony con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Tres meses? —Preguntó Steve.

—Estoy sorprendido de que las bolas de Thor no se hayan podrido, por la cantidad de tiempo que Loki le hizo esperar. —.

—_Uh… Uh… Hermano… Hermano… _—Escucharon a Loki gemir en voz alta, a través de la pared.

—Wow, —dijo Tony, —No sé si debería emocionarme o estar asqueado con eso. —.

—Creo que es excitante, —dijo Steve con una sonrisa.

—¿Oh en serio? —Preguntó Tony. —¿Te gusta eso, no? —.

Tony se acercó y tiró de Steve para un beso apasionado, luego dijo, —Apuesto a que puedo durar más que Thor. —.

—¿Quieres averiguarlo? —.

—Por supuesto. —.

Tony estaba equivocado.

* * *

En las primeras luces del alba Thor vio a Loki dormir, tan relajado, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, y supo que todo sería diferente de ahora en adelante. Loki lo amaba y Thor a él, pero lo más importante era que Loki se había permitido sentir por una vez. El hecho de que Loki todavía estuviera ahí y no hubiera desaparecido durante la noche, hablaba más que mil palabras.

Thor se acercó y suavemente echó hacia atrás un mechón del cabello de Loki que estaba en su frente, luego se inclinó para darle un delicado beso en la comisura de sus labios. Vio cómo su hermano le sonrió en medio de su sueño y luego murmuró: "Thor".

Loki se estiró, suspiró y luego abrió sus ojos.

—Buenos días, —dijo Thor, sonriendo de oreja a oreja; pero en lugar de sonreírle de vuelta, Loki comenzó a mirar a su alrededor con una vaga expresión de pánico en su rostro.

—¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó Loki, frotando sus ojos.

—Es temprano, —dijo Thor y luego vio con desánimo cómo Loki se paraba de la cama y comenzaba a recoger sus prendas. —¿Te vas? —.

—Por supuesto, hoy tengo una reunión con mis asociados. No quiero llegar en este estado tan desaliñado. —.

—¿Todavía sigues con la intención de ser un villano? —.

—No seas tonto, Thor, —dijo Loki, poniéndose la túnica sobre su cabeza. —Tu verga no posee poderes curativos mágicos. Pensaste que por acostarme contigo una v-… —.

—Tres veces. —.

—Está bien, tres veces… ¿todo cambiaría? Eso es increíblemente ingenuo de parte tuya, hermano. —.

—Loki, —dijo Thor, agarrando su muñeca y girándolo hacia él, —Te amo. Por favor, no me dejes ahora. —.

Loki frunció el ceño, apartando su muñeca del agarre de Thor y luego inclinándose para besarlo.

—Puede que regrese más tarde, si todo sale bien, —dijo Loki mientras tiraba de sus pantalones.

—¿Me amas? —Preguntó Thor.

Loki se detuvo por un segundo, mirando brevemente a su hermano, y luego continuó vistiéndose.

—Ni siquiera puedes decirlo ¿verdad? Después de lo que hicimos anoche, ni siquiera puedes admitirlo. —.

—Soy quien soy, hermano, y ni siquiera esto podrá cambiarlo, —respondió con amargura. Recogió sus botas y dijo, —Adiós. —.

Loki desapareció, dejando a Thor solo y preguntándose si su hermano realmente había dicho la verdad cuando dijo que regresaría.

* * *

Thor caminó abatido hacia la cocina.

—Buenos días, —dijo Tony tan pronto como lo vio, revisando en su portátil detalladamente la pornografía e increíbles imágenes ardientes que Loki le había enviado el día anterior.

—Luces agotado, Stark, —dijo Thor, notando las ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

—Bueno, es difícil conciliar el sueño cuando alguien está follando en la habitación de al lado durante casi media noche. —.

—¿Escuchaste? —.

—Estoy muy seguro de que medio New York pudo escuchar. —.

—Me disculpo, —dijo Thor. —Mi hermano es un amante excepcionalmente sensible. —.

Tony se atragantó con su café y dijo, —Eso es algo que podría haber deducido sin escucharlo. —.

—Le pediré que sea más discreto la próxima vez. —.

—No sólo fue él quien hizo ruido. —.

—Oh, lo siento, —dijo Thor y sacó una silla, tumbándose en ella.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Tony, —¿Y dónde está Loki? Pensé que estaría pavoneándose por aquí como león que atrapó a su presa. —.

—Se fue. Pensé que sería diferente, pero se ha ido para reunirse con sus asociados. —.

—Oh, —contestó Tony, —Bueno ya sabes, él tiene muchos problemas. Una buena pasada no lo va a arreglar todo. —.

—No tengo idea qué significa eso. —.

—Significa que el sexo no es una buena cura para una enfermedad mental. —.

—No, pero pensé que el amor lo sería, —dijo, y Tony estaba casi decidido a reírse o a burlarse de él pero sabía que Thor era completamente sincero con cada palabra que decía.

—Puede ser, —dijo Tony, —Solo dale algo de tiempo, ¿bueno? —.

* * *

Thor se sentó en la mesa de la cocina con su portátil abierto en frente de él. Había estado allí durante todo el día, con la bandeja de entrada abierta, esperando que Loki le enviara un mensaje. Cada vez que llegaba un correo, él sonreía; abriéndolo y esperando que incluyera alguna obscenidad, una pequeña señal de que Loki estaba pensando en él, pero cada correo era normal.

—Deberías hacer algo divertido en lugar de estar sentado y esperando, —dijo Tony, cuando entró a la cocina por más café y encontró a Thor sentado silenciosamente mirando su bandeja de entrada vacía. —Steve entrenará boxeo contigo, estoy seguro. —.

—Preferiría esperar, —dijo Thor.

—¿Y qué si no viene esta noche? —.

—Entonces… seguiré esperando. —.

Tony suspiró mientras servía su café y por poco deja caer la tetera cuando Loki apareció en medio de la nada.

—Loki, —dijo Thor con una sonrisa, —¡Has regresado! —.

—Dije que lo haría, ¿no? —Respondió, mientras movía su capa para no sentarse en ella al unirse a Thor en la mesa. —¿Me consideras un mentiroso ahora? —.

—Bueno… duh, —respondió Tony.

Loki frunció el ceño y dijo, —Hermano, les he traído a ti y a tus mascotas mortales un regalo. Un gesto de buena voluntad entre… amigos. —.

—Espera, déjame adivinar… ¿es porno? —Preguntó Tony.

—No, —respondió Loki.

—Oh, qué lástima. —.

Loki le alzó una ceja a Tony y luego continuó, —Mis asociados están planeando un ataque. Les he traído todos los detalles. Lugar. Hora. Cómo sucederá y cómo podrán detenerlos. —.

—¿Los traicionarías? —Preguntó Thor. —¿Por qué harías eso? —.

—¡Me insultaron! —Gritó Loki, de repente enfadado. —Pagarán por ese error. —.

—¿Por qué te insultarían, hermano? Pensé que muchos de ellos te tenían miedo. —.

Loki permaneció en silencio por un segundo, lleno de rabia, relajó su expresión y luego dejó caer su cabeza ligeramente.

—Accidentalmente envié… —El resto de las palabras fueron murmullos silenciosos.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Preguntó Tony.

—Accidentalmente les envié unas imágenes que eran para Thor, —escupió Loki.

—Oh por Dios, ¿les enviaste uno de esos dibujos? —Preguntó Tony, riéndose.

Loki aspiró aire a través de sus dientes, apoyó su codo en la rodilla y su frente en su mano. Dijo, —Es peor que eso. —.

—¿Qué podría ser peor que eso? —Preguntó Thor.

—_¡Ooohhhhhh!_ ¡Ooooohhh! ¡Oooohhh! ¿Lo hiciste? —Dijo Tony con entusiasmo, mientras Loki cubría su cara con sus manos y asentía.

—No entiendo, —dijo Thor.

—Tu hermanito aquí presente, accidentalmente envió imágenes de él desnudo a… ¿quién se las enviaste? —.

—Doom, —dijo Loki ahogado, todavía cubriéndose su cara con las manos.

Tony no podía de la risa y sacó su celular de su bolsillo. —Tengo que llamar a Steve, ¡se va a MORIR cuando le cuente esto! —.

—¡No! Te prohíbo que le cuentes a alguien, —gritó Loki saltando de su asiento. —Si lo haces ¡te convertiré en ropa interior consciente y te usaré todos los días! —

—En serio, es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar porque es demasiado bueno como para no compartirlo, —dijo Tony y Loki permaneció en silencio, mordiendo su labio inferior en lugar de decir algo de vuelta. Tony tocó la pantalla de su celular y comenzó a caminar. —¡Oye Steve! No vas a creer lo que acabo de escuchar… —.

—¡Me vengaré, Stark! —Le gritó Loki.

* * *

El ataque había sido exactamente como Loki había dicho que sería y, Doom y su ejército fueron derrotados como Loki dijo que podrían. En honor a otra gran victoria por parte de Los Vengadores, la ciudad había decidido lanzar un desfile.

El día de la celebración, Thor se puso su mejor armadura y Loki se ocupó de que su hermano luciera perfecto, alisando su capa para asegurarse de que estuviera libre de arrugas. Dio un paso atrás y observó.

—¿Cómo luzco? —Preguntó Thor.

—Como un héroe, —dijo Loki, suspirando.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te unirás a nosotros en el desfile? Fue tu información la que nos permitió derrotar al ejército de Doom. —.

—No creo que un desfile en honor a los héroes más poderosos de la Tierra sea lugar para un villano como yo, Thor. —.

—Ya no eres un villano. —.

Loki sonrió, suspirando ruidosamente y dijo, —Ahhh hermano, todavía tan ingenuo. Apresúrate, tu carruaje te espera. —.

Thor sonrió, besando a Loki en la mejilla y luego dirigiéndose al bus.

—¡Te veré luego, Loki! —Gritó por encima de su hombro.

Loki se despidió, con una sonrisa socarrona dibujada en su rostro tan pronto como el bus arrancó, se cruzó de brazos.

—Sin duda, hermano. No hay duda de eso. —Dijo y se rió.

* * *

Thor nunca había visto nada igual. Había estado en reuniones donde miles de personas habían ido, pero nunca había visto tan desenfrenada alegría. La serpentina caía del aire como la nieve de Jotunheim y era hermoso.

—¡Esto es asombroso! —Dijo Steve, mientras agarraba el pasamano del bus con una mano y saludaba con la otra.

—Sí, Capitán. Desearía que Loki estuviera aquí para ser testigo de esto, —dijo Thor.

—Estoy seguro que está oculto en cualquier lugar, mirando. —.

—¡Steve! —Gritó Tony, mientras saltaba. —¡Tienes que ver eso! ¡Una chica acaba de vislumbrarme desde la ventana de una oficina! —.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Steve, desenredando su muñeca de la mano de Tony y disparándole una mirada de desaprobación.

—¡Te estoy molestando idiota! ¿Por qué querría mirar a una mujer al azar cuando te tengo a ti? —Respondió Tony con dulzura. Dándole un beso a Steve en la mejilla, sin importarle que los ojos de toda la ciudad estuvieran encima de ellos y luego caminaron hacia el lado del bus donde estaban Bruce y Natasha.

Steve se sonrojó ligeramente y bajó la mirada al piso por un segundo. Se dio cuenta de algo extraño. Cogió un trozo de papel.

—Oye, ¿esto es normal? Lo que hay escrito. —Dijo Steve, acercándoselo para poder leer la pequeña letra. —¡Oh por Dios! ¡Detengan el desfile! ¡DETENGAN EL DESFILE! —.

—¿Cuál es el problema, Capitán? —Preguntó Thor cuando vio a Steve en estado de pánico. Steve no le respondió, simplemente le pasó el papel a Thor y bajó corriendo por las escaleras del bus.

Thor leyó el papel.

Decía, _"Steve gimió y arqueó su espalda mientras Tony empujaba dentro de su cuerpo con el rojo y dorado –"_

—¡LOKI! —Bramó Thor.

* * *

Loki estaba en medio de la multitud, con lágrimas de risa recorriendo su cara, y un pequeño niño arrancó un trozo de cinta de papel del cabello de su mamá tan pronto como ella lo alzó para que pudiera ver a sus héroes. El chico notó la escritura en la cinta y lo leyó lentamente, pronunciando cada palabra en su cabeza. No entendía una palabra.

—¿Mami? —Preguntó el chico tan pronto como su mamá lo bajó al piso, —¿Qué es un consolador? —.

* * *

Quiero agradecer especialmente a **LulaMadison **por permitirme traducir esta historia al español, muchísimas gracias ;) Espero que les haya gustado. No olviden comentar ;)

Hey! **LulaMadison** I just wanted to thank you for letting me translate it into spanish, you have very good writing skills! I enjoyed this story a lot! :D


End file.
